


the straw fic

by joshfun



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Shrimping, Smut, Spanking, degration, dom!Phil, im sorry, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshfun/pseuds/joshfun
Summary: Dan gets an idea.





	the straw fic

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry

The night seemed like any other while Dan and Phil were sitting on their couch watching anime when Dan got an idea. Not any other idea, an idea for the bedroom. Since Dan was the kinkier one in their relationship, he was the one always suggesting new things that Phil ended up liking anyway. But Dan decided he would wait to tell Phil his idea until their anime marathon, consisting of three to four episodes, was over as he was actually enjoying this new anime they picked out. 

 

Dan sat up on the couch as Phil was leaning forward to grab the remote to switch off Netflix. When Phil readjusted himself on the couch, Dan leaned back onto him and started messing with his hand. 

 

Phil turned to look at the brunette male next to him, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Dan smiled, “just a new idea.”

 

“Oh,” Phil sighed, relaxing into Dan’s side, “What is it?”

 

Dan leaned over to whisper it into Phil’s ear and his eyes widened. He had never thought of anything like this, where did Dan get these ideas?

 

“What do you say?” Dan asked.

 

“If that’s what you want, I can try,” Phil shrugged. That’s one of the things Dan loved about Phil, he always tried to make Dan happy by trying whatever Dan suggested even though most of the time he ended up liking it. This time, he didn’t know.

 

“We don’t have to do it tonight though,” Dan added, “it’s already late and I’m tired.”

 

“Okay, let’s get you to bed,” Phil stood up and offered Dan his hand and held it the whole way to their bedroom which was better known as Phil’s room. 

 

The next day was pretty uneventful until after they ate dinner. They had both agreed to go through with Dan’s idea tonight after they ate dinner and got the materials they needed. Phil had successfully gathered the said materials which consisted of one item. Phil told Dan that he would meet him in the bedroom and to be fully undressed with orders not to touch himself. 

 

Of course Dan had complied and patiently waited for Phil. Dan was nervous even though he was the one who came up with this idea but he was glad Phil agreed to try it. 

 

When Phil walked back into the room, Dan started feeling a little less nervous and more turned on because he knew what was about to happen and he trusted Phil a lot. Phil straddled Dan’s waist as he was lying on his back. He leaned over and placed the item on the nightstand next to the bed and looked down at Dan. 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Phil asked before getting into it. 

 

Dan nods and pulls Phil's head down to meet his, pressing their lips together. Phil shifts to get in a more comfortable position and accidentally grinding up against Dan’s half hard on, making Dan moan out at the contact. Phil smirked at Dan’s reaction, doing it again just to get him to make the noises again. Dan was always the louder one in bed which was the way everyone thought him out to be. Phil always got turned on my Dan’s moans because he knew he was the one causing him to react like this. He could tell Dan was already getting desperate to cum so Phil climbed off of his lap and patted his thigh. Dan knew that that meant to spread his legs so he did, Phil climbing between them comfortably. Dan tugged at the hem of Phil’s shirt, wanting him to take it off. Phil sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and Dan pulled him back down, bringing their lips back together. 

 

“It’s not fair,” Dan mumbled against Phil’s lips, “you still have clothes on and I don’t.”

 

“Well why don’t you fix that?” Phil said back. 

 

Dan flipped them over so he was now hovering over Phil. He started by kissing the side of Phil’s neck, making his way to his collarbone and then to his chest. He starts by kitten licking one of Phil’s nipples and using his hand to play with the other one, making Phil grind up into Dan’s naked body. He now started making his way down to the waistband of his boxers, kissing his stomach and making Phil laugh because it tickled at times. As soon as Dan got to the button on Phil’s jeans, he used his hands to unbutton them and pulled them down with his underwear at the same time. Leaving them pooled around Phil’s thighs, Dan kisses his thighs back up to his cock. Dan mouths over Phil’s length and he hears Phil take a sharp intake of breath as if he was holding it. Surrounding the tip of Phil’s cock with his mouth he slowly sinks down. Phil’s hips twitch forward, making his length go further down Dan’s throat. Dan moaned, sending vibrations down his cock and using his hands to keep Phil’s hips down. 

 

“You’re doing so good, baby.” Phil told Dan, running his fingers through his hair, tightening his grip when he moans around his dick again.

 

After a few minutes of Dan deep throating Phil and him trying to keep himself from cumming down Dan’s talented throat, Phil pulls Dan off of him and flips them over once more. He finally gets his jeans and underwear completely down his legs as he kicks them to the floor. 

 

“Get on all fours for daddy, baby,” Phil commands Dan. 

 

Dan obeys Phil, his ass in the air, “Good boy,” Phil tells him, making Dan whimper aloud. 

 

Phil pulls out the lube from his bedside drawer before climbing back onto the bed. He grips Dan’s hip and pulls his ass towards his face, licking a swipe on Dan’s hole then blows cool air over the place he just licked. Dan squirms at the sensation and pushing his hips towards his face more. 

 

“More, daddy, please,” Dan whimpered in desperation. 

 

“Okay since you asked daddy nicely,” Phil lied, as he was going to continue anyway. 

 

He pulls Dan towards his mouth again and blows cold air on him once more, causing him to squirm again. Phil takes the lube with one hand and squirts some on the other, rubbing his fingers together to warm it up some. Inserting one finger, Dan pushes back against it, already wanting more.

 

“Look at you, you needy slut. Only one finger in and you’re already begging for more,” Phil rasped, his own cock twitching at the sight of Dan being needy. 

 

“More, daddy please,” Dan whined. 

 

“Only if you’re a good boy, Danny,” Phil patted Dan’s hip. 

 

“Of course I will be a good boy, daddy,” Dan arched his back out more which made Phil’s finger go farther inside him and caused Dan to moan.

 

Phil inserted another lubed finger inside Dan and felt his hole flutter around his fingers, “Such a good boy, taking daddy’s fingers like a big boy.” 

 

Dan felt like his cock was going to explode at any moment so he whined to give Phil a warning. “Close already, hmm, what a slutty boy wanting to cum already.”

 

“Daddy please,” Dan whimpered out as his cock twitched between his legs, ready to release at any moment. 

 

“If I let you cum early, you know that means daddy gets to keep going right Danny?” 

 

“Yes daddy, please let me cum!”

 

“Go ahead baby, show daddy how desperate of a slut you are.”

 

“I’-i-i’m coming daddy,” Dan yelled out loud, clenching around Phil’s finger and shooting ropes of cum all over the bed sheets below him. 

 

Phil gets on his knees behind him and thrusts his cock inside of Dan’s stretched hole. Dan moans out loud for the thousandth time as he feels Phil’s cock open him up even more, his moan gets higher pitched when his prostate gets nudged by his boyfriend’s cock. Its like he knew exactly where it was and how sensitive it was after Dan came once already and he could feel another load working up already. 

 

“Is my baby boy gonna cum for me again already?” Phil asked and Dan could tell there was a sly smile on his face even though he couldn’t see. Phil also sped up his movements, wanting to see Dan squirm in overstimulation.

 

“Daddy…” he trails off, “too much.”

 

“I told you I was gonna keep going and you promised,” Phil smacked his ass and Dan moaned out again, “Daddy can do what he want to his baby, can’t he?”

 

Dan shook his head yes, not trusting his voice anymore.

 

“No, I want to hear you say it,” he smacked his ass again.

 

“Yes daddy,” Dan whimpered out, “you can do whatever to me, your fucktoy.”

 

“That’s my good boy, my good fucktoy.” 

 

He kept thrusting into Dan at a fast speed, chasing his high. Dan was already over sensitive but he felt himself getting close, begging Phil to let him cum again. He was clenching around Phil’s cock while he slowed down, they were both so close, anticipating what was going to happen once they were both finished. 

 

Suddenly Phil stopped. Dan looked at him in confusion as he felt the fading of his orgasm. When Dan opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong, Phil pulled out completely and then proceeded to thrust back in with a strength that Dan didn’t know where it came from. A loud gasp left his mouth and felt the fuzzy feeling in his stomach again already. Phil was pounding into his prostate, making him feel the pleasure all over his body. He couldn’t get enough of the sensation and kept begging Phil to do it again. His moans were overtaking the sounds echoing the room, he faint sound of their skin slapping together underneath Dan’s voice. 

 

Phil grabs Dan’s hips and turns him over onto his back, “I want to look at you when you cum, such a pretty boy, my pretty boy.” 

 

Dan arches his back, goosebumps covering his body from the complement. Phil grabs his hands from clenching the bed sheets below him to restraining them above his head, thrusting even harder. Dan could feel everything in this position, the way Phil’s cock hit his prostate without even trying, the constant fast rhythm coursing through their bodies, coming together as one. 

 

“Daddy, m-more,” Dan choked out, not even knowing what else he wanted. All he wanted was to cum again, to let Phil to use him. 

 

Phil smirked at him and let go of his wrists, placing one on Dan’s cock and the other around his throat. Dan tried to let a gasp out but it was overtaken by what looked like a desperate attempt to breathe. His back was arched to where he knew it would be aching tomorrow but he didn’t care about that right now, right now all he wanted to do was to cum. 

 

“Look at how pathetic you look, your pretty little cock dripping all over my hand,” as Phil said that, he moved his hand to lick the mess Dan made and went back to stroking him, “such a pretty whore.”

 

Dan was so close but he didn’t want all of this to end, he wanted to make Phil cum before he could. He wanted to please his partner in every possible way that he could. Dan could feel him slow down his movements, knowing he was close. Phil paid close attention to the tip of Dan’s dick which made him lose it. Before he knew it, he was coming again and the familiar feel of euphoria rushed through his body. As Dan came, so did Phil and as impossible as that sounds, the clenching of Dan coming was what sent him over the edge. 

 

As Phil pulled out, Dan whined at the feeling of being empty but as soon as he felt the press of a butt plug around his rim, he moaned, remembering that they weren’t done yet. He had completely forgotten about what he had suggested to Phil the day before. He turned over again on to all fours as he waited for Phil to grab the straw. The straw wasn’t necessary but it was the idea of using it that made it better. 

 

He felt Phil get back on the bed and it made him whimper, still as horny as a teenage boy. 

 

“Hmm, such a horny boy,” Phil called Dan, “if only you could see how this toy fills you up. I bet you wish it was my cock, don’t you?”

 

Dan moaned aloud and stretched his ass out towards Phil, wanting him to do something. 

 

“Nuh uh baby boy, you don’t get anything else,” Phil told him while placing his hand on his ass, “or maybe you do.”

 

As Phil finished his sentence he ran his tongue around Dan’s rim, it red from the way the butt plug stretched him out. He loved to hear Dan moan and whimper because of the things he does to him. Knowing that it’s him making Dan feel that good just makes him feel proud. 

 

Not wanting to disappoint Dan, he stops teasing him and pulls the plug out, his cum threatening to drip out but Dan was determined not to let that happen. Phil grabs the straw and slowly inserts it into his partner’s ass, Dan already clenching around it. Phil puts his mouth on the straw and sucks all of his cum out of Dan’s ass all while kneading it. Dan reached down and grabbed his cock, wanting to cum again. Phil smacked his hand away and replaced it with his own, Dan moaning louder than ever before from overstimulation, even more so than before. He felt so sensitive and every stroke felt so much more intense than the last. Whimpers left his mouth before he could even process the pleasure rushing through his body. 

 

Phil removed the straw from his ass and shoved two of his fingers in there to replace it. As soon as his fingers hit his prostate, Dan came again for the third time. Phil removed his fingers and moved Dan to a more comfortable position so he could relax his muscles. Dan curled up to Phil’s side, breathing deeply. 

 

“You’re such a good boy for me baby,” Phil praised him.

 

“Just for you daddy,” Dan smiled up at him.

 

“Is that what you wanted baby boy?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Did you like it as much as you thought?”

 

“Even more than I thought!”

 

“Good, I’m glad you liked it.” 

 

As the two of them laid in bed, Phil ran his fingers through Dan’s sweaty, curly hair. Dan fell asleep as Phil comforted him and he slowly dozed off, happy that he was able to please his boyfriend. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> no i'm not


End file.
